


State Lines

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Car Sex, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sastiel - Freeform, Top!Sam, Voyeurism, Wincestiel - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas can't come until Virginia. Sam said so. Of course, this would be easier without Sam dirty talking him and without Dean watching from the front, but the angel's gotta deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a long drive. Dean’s efficiently fast and laser-focused up in the front seat, all business and eyes on the road and he can’t see anything in the back, Castiel knows that, but it still shivers him with a little thrill that he’s so close to them. Sam’s tucked up beside Cas, his head dipped gently on the angel’s shoulder, eyes open and watching. There’s a lot to see, been a lot going on for the last fifty miles or so, since they left Nashville.

It starts innocently; Cas thinks so at the time, at least, thinks Sam just wants to nap on him in the backseat, but he gets handsy really, really fast. They’re barely out of town. Cas settles in for what he assumes to be a quick handy; it happens sometimes, when Sam can tell he’s sort of pent up or the other way around. Sam’s playing a longer game though, full of stopping and starting and casual touching and it’s escalating again, definitely on the upswing since Sam’s been tugging at his balls for two exits.

Cas’s gasps raspy when Sam starts using his other hand to bunch his foreskin all up, pushing it past his head with his fist, pinching it together, rolling. Over and over. Cas’s entire body twitches off the seat and he slams his head back against the seat; he could come, he really could, any second now. The usual rise, the prickling heat in his stomach has been ever present for too long to even tell what’s going on. Everything is pulsing and aching and overheated; he’s surprised the windows aren’t fogged up yet.

And he really,  _really_  wants to beg. It’s like second nature by now, whining and begging at Sam and he can’t do it with Dean half a foot away like that. Cas wrenches his eyes down to Sam and he’s still watching his big hands on Cas like he’s rapt, totally fixated on the hands teasing and tugging and twisting. Cas can only watch for a few seconds or he’s going to spill, and he can’t, not yet. Sam knows, always does, and slows down at least, tilting his head up and smiling at the angel.

“You can come when we get to Virginia,” he says, barely a low whisper and there’s no way Dean didn’t hear, even if he’s pretending lie he didn’t; Cas checks in the mirror. “Once we cross the state line, I’m going to get your dick in my mouth, just swallow the whole thing. Gonna be fucking aching by then, Cas, it’s gonna be so hot under my tongue, down my throat. So ready. “ He grins wider and drops his head back down to keep watching.

Cas is writhing but he nods, letting his body relax as much as he can but t can’t be too much, he has to be vigilant. In control. “Virginia,” he repeats through gritted teeth. He meets Dean’s eyes in the rear view, and gasps again, definitely  _not_  in control of how hot that is, and when Sam follows his gaze, he just smirks and kicks the seat in front of them, jostling his brother.

“Dean doesn’t get to  _look_  until we’re in Virginia,” he announces, “New rule.”

And it’s a long drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets what Sam promised.

The sign says both 'Virginia: Open for Business' and 'Virginia Welcomes You' and there's a picture of a bird and Dean screeches the tires something fierce aiming for the first exit he sees. “Sam?”

He doesn't hesitate to ask for instruction. State line, Sam said, and here they are.

“Find a motel,” Sam says, stern.

Dean nearly glances back in the rearview but catches himself. “You're not gonna finish him off without me, are you?”

“No, Dean. Get us to a motel and you can watch. I keep my promises.”

“Right,” Dean grits his teeth. It's fucking torture not to look, and marginally unsafe, but mostly just mean. Dean can still hear everything, Sam's intermittent dirty talk and Cas's breathy whining and the increasingly slick squishy sex noises. He's been hard since Sam kicked the back of his seat and layed down the law, and he's lost track of how long that's been. Too long. And if it's hell for him up front, it must be a nightmare for the poor angel.

The first motel they pass is a chain and Dean almost keeps driving; they have rules, usually, about staying in places like that but nearly past the driveway, he changes his mind and careens in. Fuck the rules, he knows Cas will thank him later, even if Sam gets bitchy about it.

Squeezing himself expectantly through this jeans, Dean parks them far away from the office, cuts the engine and shifts around in the front. “Now, Sam?”

“Hmmm.”

That low hum of consideration, teasing and mean, shouldn't be so hot but Dean actually throbs and Cas pants out Sam's name so maybe it _is_ time, finally.

“Get us a room,” Sam says, “And then you can come back and watch. What's a few more minutes, right?”

“Jesus, Sam, I can't go in there like this,” Dean hisses, adjusting his hard dick in his pants but there's no way it isn't noticeabe, either slung up towards his hip or trailing down thick against his thigh and just no, it won't work. “Sam, come on.”

“Not my fault you're hard. Get us a room,” Sam says again, entirely too casual for having two men at his mercy.

Dean's desperate to shoot him a dirty look. He has like, fifty saved up at this point, but instead he shuffles out of the car, adjusting himself again to no avail. He settles on his jacket folded over his crotch but he knows what the clerk is gonna think, probably gets ten poor suckers like this an hour, hard and needing somewhere, anywhere to take off the pressure.

Two sets of keys, way too many signatures, and one very knowing look later, Dean's scrambling back to the car. Sure, the room would be easier, but he doesn't give a shit. He opens the door closest to Cas and shoves in. Tight fit and the car must be fifty degrees hotter than when he left but it's so worth it.

“Okay?” He half-asks Sam, shutting the door but eyes on the ceiling because he's trying to be good, still.

“Yeah,” Sam says, low and immediate and close, “Yeah, look at our Cas. Look how good he's being.”

Good is subjective. Cas is panting and red-faced, sweat-beaded, coat discarded and shirt half-open, his pants open too and sticky with shiny precome around the fly and Dean swears he can see his dick pulsing under Sam's fist, so wet and red and veiny that he groans just looking at it.

“Gonna let him come?” Dean asks, low and whispery, unable to tear his eyes away from the angel's dick.

“Yeah, that's the deal,” Sam answers, flippant, squeezing so Cas groans ragged and arches up against his fist.

Dean groans again too, sliding closer to the pair, groping himself through his jeans. “With your mouth, like you said?”

“God, _please_ ,” Cas begs, and Sam just smirks.

“Oh, so you did hear? Good. Yeah, unless you've got any better ideas?”

“Kinda wanna help,” Dean mutters,licking his lips, eyes fixed on Sam's big fist stroking Cas slow and tight. He can't look away now that he's allowed to watch, making up for lost time, but he wants more, of course. Wants, primarily, to taste all that tacky precome that seems to be getting everywhere.

Sam hums in contemplation again, tilting his head and looking knowingly at Dean, way too knowingly but he's usually got his brother's number so all it does it slightly unnerve Dean, make him squirm a little.

“Been thinking about it?” Sam asks, lowering his head, lips just brushing over the very red tip of Cas's dick. Cas makes the most beautiful noise, trying to press up against Sam's mouth but Sam holds him down, big hand curling around one hip. All he does is rub his lips around until they're shiny and slick and then he looks right at Dean with the tiniest smirk. “Pretty tasty, Dean. Wanna share? I'm sure he's got enough for both of us.”

Castiel makes more obscene, needy noise between them before Dean can respond, just an endless loop of broken _pleases_ , reduced entirely to begging and writhing.

But Dean doesn't have to be asked twice, he's shuffling around quick and opening his lips around the angel's dick in a second and it's so _hot_ , so twitchy under his tongue and, Sam was right, fucking delicious. Cas's hand sinks into his hair, trying to press him down but he hears some gentle chiding just above, Sam murmuring something, and the grip slacks loose. Sam joins him after that, sliding his lips up the side of Cas's dick, kissing Dean around his shaft, tonguing into his mouth around his head. And then it's just Dean's mouth again, sliding slow, sucking along the intense veins.

“Alright, Cas,” Sam croons above him, “Whenever you're ready.”

Dean's hand meets Sam's on Cas's balls, fithy minds thinking alike, tugging in unison, mouthing his dick in unison too and almost immediately Cas's entire body twitches and he spills, no noise, just tension everywhere. Dean gets most of the load in his mouth, so much it drips back out and he watches Sam lick it up and there's still more. Dean's never seen so much come out of one dick before, but Sam did have him backed up for a while. Cas is practically shaking when Dean grips his dick, angles it towards his brother so he can watch Sam catch the jizz on his outstretched tongue.

They end up swapping back and forth, endless sticky kisses over Cas's still-twitching dick, still leaking out tiny pearls of pent up come, his entire body trembling above them, fingers gripping insistently in their hair, trying to pull them up, probably too oversensitive to have anything near his cock. Sam lets him tug him up and Dean follows, follows Sam's tongue into Cas's mouth too, until they're all dripping come and spit, until Cas is somewhat less quivery.

“So...” Dean drawls, patting down his pocket for the motel keys, looking at Sam, “What's next?”

That dangerous hum of thought again, and Sam's eyes veer down to Cas's sticky lips. “Wanna fuck the angel's mouth? Like, both of us?”

Dean lets out the most embarrassing noise, but so does Cas.

“Ten bucks says he can fit two dicks in there,” Sam smirks.

Dean's totally willing to put money on it; win or lose, he's pretty sure it's gonna turn out just fine.

 


End file.
